deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Raiden (Mortal Kombat)
This is about the Raiden from the Mortal Kombat universe. For the Raiden from Metal Gear, see Raiden Raiden is the god of thunder from the Mortal Kombat series. He appears in Death Battle's 21st episode, Thor VS Raiden, where he fought against Marvel's god of thunder & superhero, Thor. History Raiden is the protector of Earthrealm and serves as the world's God of Thunder. When he isn't allowed to interfere with Mortal Kombat tournaments, he recruits other warriors who are as willing to risk their life as much as he is. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Lord Raiden *Height: 7' *Weight: 350 Lbs. *Age: Eternal *Protector of Earthrealm *Martial arts mastery **Jujitsu, Nan Chuan, Judo, & Taekwondo Special Moves *Lightning Shots *Vicinity Blast *Shocking Touch *Electric Fly *Electric Slide *Teleport *Fatalities Godly Powers *Ethereal energy composition *Weather manipulation *Electricity manipulation *Flight *Healing powers *Immortality *Eventually reincarnated after death Feats *Most powerful Mortal Kombatant *Held off limitless-power Kano *Has mastered 750 varieties of Jujitsu *Was the last man standing against the Deadly Alliance *Defeated the Houan *Can channel electricity through wood Comparison to Thor Raiden *Smarter, but much weaker *Immune to Electricity *More Fighting Experience *Less Extreme Survival Experience *Relies on electrical attacks, which were useless Thor *Stronger, tougher, and faster *Immune to electricity *Does not solely rely on electrical attacks *Mjolnir is ridiculously powerful *Arrogance only prolonged the fight *Consistently defeats Loki, who is clever like Raiden Gallery Raiden.jpeg|Raiden as he appears in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Raiden Mortal Kombat vs DC Comics.jpg|Raiden as seen in Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe mortal_kombat_x_raiden.jpg|Raiden in Mortal Kombat X Raiden-mk2-fix.gif|Sprite in DEATH BATTLE! Mortal Kombat - Raiden as he appears on the front cover of Electronic Gaming.png|Raiden as he appears on the front cover of Electronic Gaming Mortal Kombat - Raiden as he appears on the Promotional artwork for the Mortal Kombat X digital comic book..png|Raiden as he appears on the Promotional artwork for the Mortal Kombat X digital comic book. Mortal Kombat - Raiden as seen in Mortal Kombat Mythologies Sub Zero.png|Raiden as seen in Mortal Kombat Mythologies Sub Zero Mortal Kombat - Raiden played by Christopher Lambert in the Mortal Kombat movie.png|Raiden played by Christopher Lambert in the Mortal Kombat movie Mortal Kombat - Raiden's Profile as seen in the 1990s Comics.png|Raiden's Profile as seen in the 1990s Comics Mortal Kombat - Raiden as he has fallen corrupt and converts to The Dark Side.png|Raiden as he has fallen corrupt and converts to The Dark Side Trivia *Raiden is the second Mortal Kombat kombatant on Death Battle, the first being Shang Tsung, and followed by Shao Kahn, Sektor, Scorpion, Sonya Blade, and Sub-Zero. *He was also the first Mortal Kombat Kombatant to face a non-Street Fighter character, the second being Sektor and the third being Sub-Zero. *Raiden is the first combatant to be thrown at the sun, with the second being Majin Buu. *He is the first combatant named Raiden, with the second being Raiden from Metal Gear. *Raiden's sprite comes from Mortal Kombat II *Raiden is the only combatant from Mortal Kombat who's name doesn't start with an S. *His fight with Thor is one of the most lopsided Death Battles. Raiden's main weapon in a fight (electricity) was completely useless against Thor, and his martial arts and wits were overwhelmed by Thor's sheer strength. References * Raiden (Mortal Kombat) on Wikipedia. * Raiden on the Mortal Kombat Wiki Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Gods Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:NetherRealm Studios Characters Category:Flying combatants Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Martial Artists Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Light Users Category:Old Combatants